What if?
by LSPI
Summary: What if a certain Black Org wanted to kill Conan? What if they knew who he was? What if they tried killed everybody he knew? Can he protect his friends, family, and loved ones? Rated M for blood and vulgarity
1. Chapter 1

Place:Unknown. Time:Night,10:00 P.M.

Unknown:Hey boss,are you sure?

Unknown:Yeah Vodka,I'm definitely sure it's him.

Vodka:Huh,and I thought you never remembered the people you killed,Gin.

Gin:Heh,you misjudge my abilities,even though I have killed hundreds.

"Heh,to be expected from bro",Vodka praises.

Next morning.  
>Place:Mouri "Detective" Agency. Time:Saturday,10:00<p>

GET UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS!  
>Conan:Oh Cmon Rachel it's so early...<p>

Kogoro:Yeah Rachel I agree with the kid (for once)

Rachel:It's 7:50!

Conan:So?

Rachel:Your gonna be late for school!

Conan:...It's saturday...

Rachel:Ooopssss my bad XP...

Mouri:Great Rachel...you woke us up now we cant go back to sleep...

Rachel:Well waking up late is bad for your health.

Conan:Yeah but I wake up 8:00 everyday for school...(note the time was made up)

Rachel:...Good point...but dad always wakes up late!

Mouri:Wow I've been doing that for the past 5 years...and NOW you complain...

Rachel:(sighs)Fine...now,who wants breakfast?

Conan,Mouri: Me!

Rachel:Then go take a bath,I'll be done when you come out.

Ok...

(5 minutes later)

Mouri:OI CONAN!YOU LITTLE BRAT COME OUT OF THERE!YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR 5 HOURS!(sarcasm lawl as everybody knows Mouri is really impatient)

Conan:Arrrghhh (breathes heavily)

Mouri:Hey brat!You ok in there?

Conan:Yeah...I'm fine...ARGH

Mouri:You are definitely not ok...I'M COMING IN BRAT.

Conan:NO!DON'T COME IN I'M FINE.

Mouri:(Rams the door and breaks it off its hinges)

Mouri:OH MY GOSH! You're covered in blood!

**Author's note.**

Well so,this is my first fanfic...I've read many so I wanted to try writing one.

Negative reviews are appreciated.

Well it's a cliffhanger...I guess?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,LSPI here.  
>Ok so this is chapter 2,for all you people who read the first chapter,thanks for your support :)<br>Ok so I'm gonna reply reviews.

Kage95:Thanks for the tips :) Hope your english keeps improving :3.  
>And thank you for being interested because as you know it's my first XD.<br>And I don't really find much wrong about your grammar :X

Ok on to the story! (excited)

Place:Mouri detective agency. Time:Morning,Saturday,10:00

Whats going on here?asks Rachel.

...Well,besides the fact that the little brat is rolling around on the floor in agony and covered with blood,everythings fine:Mouri,being the usual idiot he is,sarcastically comments.

WHAT!Rachel screams,shattering a nearby window.

Ohhhhh great...now I gotta pay for that...

Conan is bleeding like mad and you only care for the window?

Conan:CAN YOU TWO STOP ARGUING AND HELP ME?

Oh sorry Conan.

Yeah "sorry" Conan.

Conan:Hey uncle,call the police.

Why?

Notice the bullet hole at that window?

A BULLET HOLE? I THOUGHT YOU ACCIDENTLY INJURED YOURSELF OR SOMETHING.

Gimme a break uncle,I'm not as dumb as you.

SHUTIT BRAT,OR I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER INJURY TO CRY ABOUT.

*doorbell rings*

(sigh) I'll get it,before I REALLY give Conan another injury.

*Mouri opens the door*

Hi uncle! Three children shout at the same time.

Is Conan around?asks a cute girl.

Yeah is he around?We promised to go to Prof Agasa's house today, asks a thin boy with freckles all over his face.

Yeah!And we were going to eat unagi sushi at a sushi restaurant!says a big,chubby boy with a ten yen bald patch on his head.

Sorry kids,but Conan can't go out today.

Awwww!All three whine at the same time.

Whyyyy,asks the same girl.

Because...uhhhhhh because I don't allow him!

Why,did he get in trouble?

No...he uhhhh...

Did he do something bad?Or is he sick?

Cmon,tell us!

I CAN'T TELL YOU THREE,OK?

NOW GO.I HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE.

*gasps*

Mouri:Oooops...

Author's note

Ok,doing great so far

Still kinda inexperienced so negative reviews appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note.  
>Ok so,like my note in the previous chapter,I haven't been updating for a long time...so sorry DX Anyways I need to go out in about 10 minutes so it's kinda rushed sorry :( .<br>Anyway thanks to all who support me and my story,and favourited it XDDDD ON TO DA STORY! (Trumpets play cool dramatic music)

Place:Mouri detective agency,door. Time:Saturday,10:10 AM

Call the police?

Is Conan ok?

Did you get robbed?And by any chance did the robber take all your food?I'm starving XP

George!You just ated!The girl then proceeds to give George the evil eye.

OK SHUSH!YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET ANY INFORMATION FROM ME BESIDES THAT CONAN GOT SHOT AND...  
>Oh damn...<p>

*GASPS EVEN LOUDER,resulting in a cat running off on to the road and getting rammed by a car DX*

See what you did to that poor cat =.=:Says Mouri who desperately tries to change the subject and cover up his mistake.

THAT DOES NOT CHANGE THE FACT THAT CONAN GOT SHOT!

Suddenly,a girl with brown hair and an icy look stuck on her face appears and says:  
>Conan got shot?<p>

DId I say Conan got shot?

I meant Conan got uhhhhh...got hot!

Thats it XP he got hot while bathing and accidently scalded himself.

Then why did you need to call the police?askes the thin boy with a calculative look on his face.

Umm...because uhhh...

Tsk,tsk tsk.

Lying doesn't pay,Uncle.

HEY!I'M NOT LYING!

Then tell us what happened.

"Suddenly,they heard a huge *BANG*,and before they knew it,Mitch was lying on the floor,clutching his foot."  
>HEY!ALL OF YOU BRATS!GET INSIDE!THERE'S A *GAAAARGH*<p>

OH NO!UNCLE MOURI IS BLEEDING!QUICK! WE HAVE TO CARRY HIM AND MITCH INSIDE!

BUT HOW WILL WE DO THAT?

"Anita suddenly takes over in command,with a serious face"

GEORGE!YOU CARRY UNCLE MOURI!  
>AMY AND I WILL CARRY MITCH!<br>AFTER WE DROP HIM INSIDE,WE WILL COME OUT AND HELP YOU!  
>OK!<p>

2 minutes later.  
>Place:Mouri detective agency. Time:10:17<p>

Uncle!Mitch! Are you both ok?

Yeah,I'm fine..."both said in unison"

Conan:So,you two also got shot eh?

CONAN!You're ok!

OWW!easy on the hug Amy,I'm still injured...

Oh,ok...sorry...

Alright Conan,you have some explaining to do.

Ehh?What is there to explain,uncle?

Why the hitman targeted you first,then shot me and Mitch.

Uh...you see...it's very complicated...

But to minimize confusion,let's start from the beginning.

And a PROPER introduction is neccessary.

Hello people.I am Shinich Kudo.

Author's note.  
>*GASP*<br>Cliffhanger XP So,how will Conan's friends react?  
>And how will RAN react?<br>Stay tuned to fiiiiiind ooouuuuut!

LSPI out XD. 


End file.
